


XXXmen

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, M/M, Name Calling, Smut, charles is a bottom, gay shit, hardcore smut, steve is a top, wheelchair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles has been a naughty boy! Steve must be loyal to the Captain America mantle and punish him.





	XXXmen

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) i'm a twink so here u go. i live to please.

Charles was bored and _horrendously horny._ So he decided to be a bad boy for his captain!

Steve had been working too much lately and had been too tired from being Captain America to properly fuck him. The professor was rather educated on the topic of mutants, or in this case, mutant sized _dicks_. Particularly, a super soldier's dick. So, he rode around on his wheelchair and ran _accidentally_ into some flowers that Steve had worked _oh so_ hard on ((like he'd work oh so hard on making Charles beg that night.)

For the rest of the night, he spent his time indoors waiting for his master to come home.

Steve came home late looking rather pissed.

_Yes, daddy, be ANGRY!_

Charles kept that to himself.

"Baby girl," his voice drawls out lowly. Charles withholds a loud moan.

"Yes, daddy master boy?"

"Do you know how hard I work to provide for you? How much effort I put into making my sex den so pretty?"

"Yes, master daddy man."

Steve paused, taking his time to strut over to the disabled dumbass twink.

"Your other daddy punished you so bad you couldn't walk again."

"I know, daddy master captain sir man." Charles wrinkled his twink face. "DON'T **_MENTION HIM!"_**

Steve grew angrier and seized the baldheaded twank by the shoulders. Charles cried out, "Daddy!"

" **WATCH YOUR _FUCKING TONE YOU BIG FAT TWINK SMALL PENIS WHEEL CHAIRED WHORE SLUT BITCH!"_**

Charles started crying, but Steve continued unapologetically.

"Strip, whore. I have to _punish_ you."

Charles took off his shirt, brushing off the snot and tears with it. Steve watched as Charles stripped completely, his tiny wang standing tall.

"Why are you horny, **naughty boy?"**

Charles sobbed. "Because I love being yelled at by you. You're so fucking hot when you're mad and always fuck me so _**hard. ALWAYS RAW."  
**_

Steve threw Charles to the ground and harshly delivered a slap to his asschecks. 

"You're butt is so pretty when it's all pink for daddy."

"Any thing four you daddy."

Steve slapped again. Charles nearly came.

"SAY IT AGAIN **_BITCH!"_**

" ** _ANYTHING FOR YOU DADDY!"  
_**

**_"AGAIN!"_ **

**_"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

**_"BEG TO COME OR ILL BEAT YOUR ASS UP LITTLE BITCH ILL FUCK YOU WITH A CONDOM!"_ **

**_"DADDY PLEASE!"_ **

**_"BEG!"_ **

**_"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!"_ **

**_"BEG!!!"_ **

**_"DADDY, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LET ME, YOUR LITTLE TINY BITCH DESPERATE FOR CUMMIES, COMMMMMMMMMMMMMME FOR YOU!"_ **

**_"COME WHORE!"_ **

Charles comes.

Steve smiles.

He leaves.

#Torture.

ENd.

thaks for reafidng.


End file.
